Oh Severus, Always
by PissyNovelist
Summary: A final meeting on graduation night between the Hogwarts school sweethearts that were never anything more than friends... Until tonight. **Rated for kind of smut, to be safe?**


**I don't know where this came from…**

Severus Snape ran his wand through upon the stone in front of his feet. He sketched _her _face… her name upon the marble slab.

It was their graduation night, and Lily Evans had done nothing but hang off her disgusting swine of a boyfriend. She was beautiful in her gown for the ball, he was sure. Not like he actually saw her, for James had threatened him to cower from the final dance. When Severus heard footsteps from down the hall, he stood at attention. His palms started to sweat, his wand sliding within his hand.

"Potter, I didn't go to the ball and stayed away from her. What more do you-"

"Severus?"

Her voice echoed through his mind, bouncing off the walls of his skull.

"L-Lily?" His heart began to melt at the sight of those green pools he adored. She took long strides forward, pressing her index finger upon his thin lips.

"Shh... Let me talk for a moment?" Lily kept her voice at a whisper, sitting upon the slab of rock and sliding her hands down her golden gown. Severus fumbled with his thoughts before sitting down.

Was he dreaming or was Lily Evans, the queen of holding a grudge, speaking to him? Was she actually sitting beside him, crossing her legs and resting her pale chin upon her even paler hand? Was he actually able to see the way her golden glitter nail polish sparkle in the pale light?

"I wanted to talk to you a week after... it happened. But we Gryffindor girls stick together. They convinced me not to. I kept putting it off, but they continued to brainwash me. Before I knew it, it is our grad night. I know it was said in the heat of the moment, we all do that. Remember that time when we were eleven, and I called you a disgusting grease ball because we got separated during housing? I'm so sorry this happened to us, Severus." Lily took a deep breath, all weight removed off his chest. Severus' smiled, remembering when she had called him a disgusting grease ball. He had forgiven her, for he knew she was genuinely sorry over that.

"It was my fault, Lily. Don't blame yourself... ever. I do remember that time back at housing. I also remember you folding into the arms and crying out apologies." Severus' will folded like a cheap lawn chair. He could never stay mad at Lily. She smiled and giggled, lying upon her back. The hole in the ancient ceiling caused a perfect spot for sky gazing.

"So, what are your plans… post Hogwarts?" Lily cut through the inoccent silence.

"I'm going to keep studying after school and apply for the DADA position here at Hogwarts. What are you going to do, Lily?" Severus lay back, reminding him of the first day they met. He reminisced about the easier days, laying by the pond and holding hands.

"I'm not really sure, but I'm probably going to go off with James..." Lily trailed off with a sigh. Severus turned onto his side, running his eyes across Lily's curled hair. It was sprawled across the stone in the most enchanting way. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Do you love him?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow lightly.

"Uhm, yeah." Lily turned to her side, mirroring her friend's actions. She shrugged with her statement, causing butterflies to move with Severus' stomach.

"Do you _really_ feel true love with him?"

"It's really not that simple... I... I've only ever felt true love once." Lily whispered in the night sky. Severus opened his mouth to speak, but was unsure of exactly what to say. Before he could even go through his thought process, Lily's mouth was on his in a light, friendly kiss.

Fire filled Severus' body and light shot from his fingertips. The calm kiss heated as Lily ran her tongue over his bottom lip, leaving all traces of a friend kiss at the door. She continued to dominate the kiss, placing a leg on either side of the gangly boy's form. She yanked at the Slytherin tie that hung loosely upon his neck with a grin through the kiss. His pale hands met the side of her dress. Severus palmed the silk fabric, unsure if what to do. He felt Lily groan and laugh. She pulled up her own dress just above her knees, kissing Severus harder. Lily pulled up and unbuttoned his white shirt, pulling her lips away from his. She growled from deep in her throat, kissing his neck.

"Lils... I've been wai-"

"Severus, you still don't know when to shut up." Lily sat up and laughed at the smudged red lipstick over his lips. He returned the expression, leaning up and kissing in-between her collar bone. He left a trail of red down to between her cleavage, leaving a deep purple hickey. Lily gasped at the new sensation focusing within her core and thighs.

"I've missed you so much." Lily breathed out, holding Severus' pale face. He put his lips over hers once more, savoring every second of her. He ran his hands up her thighs, Lily's skin softer than the silk of her dress. She straightened her form once again, wrapping her arms around her own back to unzip her dress just enough to lower it off her chest. She guided Severus' hands up her curves to her back, leaving him to unhook her strapless black bra. She laughed lightly as he fumbled for a moment, then laid back, letting Severus' take control.

He pushed the golden fabric up; kissing any piece of skin he could get to. Lily placed forehead against his, heaving to breathe.

"Severus… please." She moaned, make Severus weak. He would have fallen to his knees if he wasn't already lying down. Severus' smirked; trailing himself down between Lily's already parted thighs. As he kissed her creamy thighs, he took a moment to appreciate the musk scent of Lily Evans. She let her hands find his, holding them tight as he removed her black panties with his teeth.

"The rumors are right. Slytherin boys are so much better at this." Lily gasped, pushing her hips up. Severus smiled genuinely, tightening the vice like grip they had on each other's hands. He kissed the red ruffle of hair above the source of her heat, and Lily squirmed with a squeal. She felt his lips hover for a moment, pursed and ready to pounce.

"Lily? Lily, where the hell are you?" The pair heard James call from farther away, and Lily removed her hands from Severus' just to pound them upon the slab of rack she lay against. Severus whipped out his wand, waving it in a flamboyant fashion. Their clothes were replaced, makeup was fixed, cheeks no longer flushed, and their hair was back to how it was before.

"I actually hate that kid… Severus, I'm so sorry." Lily wrapped her arms tightly around Severus, and placed a quick, heartfelt kiss upon his lips. She held his hand, slowly stepping away from him. She headed for the door reluctantly, head down and a pouting expression.

"Lily, how long have you... How long will you... uhm, well… love-" his voice caught in his throat. He felt tears pouring down his cheeks. The sound of her favorite boy chocking up killed her inside. Lily turned, walking backwards into the hall. A smirk played upon her features.

She pulled out her wand, casting her patronus. The doe filled with happy memories of only one Severus Snape ran around the room, then through the boy. It filled him with warmth and love. Lily cocked her head to the side softly, smiling wider. She let a pale hand fall upon her heart.

"Always."

**Xoxo PN**


End file.
